<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всего лишь царапина by Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405944">Всего лишь царапина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Romance, Second Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужен только повод.<br/>(По мотивам последнего фрейма 325 страницы второго приключения.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всего лишь царапина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682309">Stand Still. Stay Silent, Second Adventure, page 325</a> by Minna Sundberg.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крови было много, хотя когда Кису отцепили от Лалли и он умылся, оказалось, что царапины не такие уж большие. Миккель хмыкнул: «Не в глаз — вот и хорошо» и «Без швов обойдёмся» (Сигрюн хохотнула: «Да уж, повезло!»), промыл и обработал ранки и даже залепил ту, что на лбу, пластырем — на том инцидент был исчерпан.<br/>
А Лалли куда-то смылся.<br/>
Это нормальное состояние Лалли — куда-то смыться, так что Эмиль не сильно беспокоился: в конце концов, куда он денется на острове, а место тут, как сказали, безопасное. Но когда тот не вернулся даже на запах еды, Эмиль вооружился миской с тем, что Сигрюн называла «суп из сухарей» (крупа, сушёные овощи и мясо — что Миккель счёл подходящим для долгого похода), и отправился на поиски.<br/>
Лалли нашёлся быстро: за крайним из заброшенных домов, на покосившемся крыльце, сквозь которое проросла трава и даже молодая берёзка. Достаточно близко от лагеря, чтобы слышать, когда его звали — значит, не захотел прийти. Обиделся? Знать бы, на кого: кто виноват в инциденте, в общем бардаке как-то затерялось. И даже Лалли, наверное, не стал бы дуться на Кису.<br/>
Эмиль, обойдя крапивно-малинные дебри около дома, остановился рядом и осторожно окликнул его:<br/>
— Привет.<br/>
Лалли перевёл взгляд на него, коротко кивнул и снова уставился вверх и вдаль, в переплетение ветвей берёз, где сновали белки. Вроде не злится, решил Эмиль и продолжил:<br/>
— Я тебе поесть принёс.<br/>
Лалли покачал головой и молча показал пальцем на расцарапанную губу.<br/>
— Миккель разрешил, — возразил Эмиль. — Если аккуратно, чтобы еда в ранку не попала.<br/>
Хотя это, наверное, была слишком сложная фраза на шведском, в отличие от «поесть принёс», так что он попытался по-фински:<br/>
— Миккель, э... говорит можно еда. Осторожно.<br/>
Он протянул Лалли миску, и тот взял, хотя есть не спешил, держал двумя руками, задумчиво рассматривая плавающего на поверхности комара. Эмиль не стал его торопить, присел рядом на старые доски: неровные, влажноватые — но на третью неделю похода по лесу явно поздно заморачиваться чистотой штанов.<br/>
От дверного проёма тянуло сырой прохладой, запахами земли, плесени и гниющего дерева — давно заброшенного жилья, — рядом в малиннике жужжала оса, листья берёз шелестели на ветру, а вдалеке, у костра, кто-то смеялся. Минута, две, пять — Эмиль сидел молча, а Лалли так и держал миску на коленях, не притрагиваясь к ложке, так что наконец он не выдержал:<br/>
— Лалли, пожалуйста, поешь. Хоть немного.<br/>
Мелькнуло в голове что-то из детства: как он, бывало, капризничал, отказываясь от еды, а няня уговаривала его, — и он, зачерпнув стынущий суп, поднёс ложку к губам Лалли, потребовал полушутливо:<br/>
— Давай, ложечку за... — вовремя прикусил язык, потому что «за папу», как няня, тут вряд ли стоило говорить, — за Сигрюн!<br/>
Мысль, что сейчас он может этой ложкой вместе с супом получить в лоб, мелькнула несколько запоздало. Но обошлось: Лалли покосился на него слегка неодобрительно,  фыркнул — но ложку просто забрал, вытянул у него из пальцев, умудрившись как-то не расплескать суп. И даже съел. Вздохнул, посидел немного — и зачерпнул ещё одну.<br/>
— За Миккеля, — не удержавшись, со смешком подсказал Эмиль, Лалли снова фыркнул — и ложку супа съел. — А теперь за... Онни?<br/>
Ложкой по лбу он всё-таки получил, но пустой и почти чистой — когда предложил «за Кису». Хотя суп Лалли после этого доел; бросил ложку в опустевшую миску и отставил её на крыльцо, снова затих, опираясь локтями на колени и глядя в лесные заросли.<br/>
(Мыть миску, видимо, предлагалось Эмилю. Ну, ладно...)<br/>
Лалли теперь сидел не неподвижно, то и дело подносил пальцы к губам, почти дотрагиваясь — но всё же не касаясь царапины. Беспокойное, будто непроизвольное движение, и Эмиль не выдержал, спросил:<br/>
— Сильно болит?<br/>
— Нет. Ерунда, — мотнул головой Лалли. Выражение лица, сосредоточенно-суровое, явно означало «финского разведчика такой мелочью не проймёшь, как ты мог подумать», — но к губе опять потянулся.<br/>
— Ага. У тролля боли, у монстра боли, у Лалли заживи, — со смехом вспомнил Эмиль ещё одну присказку из детства — ни малейшего представления, как её перевести на финский, у него не было, но всё равно не удержался.<br/>
Лалли глянул на него с подозрением:<br/>
— Что это? Заклинание?<br/>
Эмиль мимолётно задумался, с каких пор знает, как по-фински будет «заклинание», но ответил без заминки:<br/>
— Нет, это просто мама так говорила, если я ударился или поранился. Когда я был маленький.<br/>
Слишком маленький, и он почти не помнил маму: цветочный запах духов, мягкие тёплые руки, тихий голос...<br/>
— Говорила так, потом дула на ссадину, целовала, и мне казалось, что и правда меньше болит.<br/>
Лалли смотрел на него пристально и неподвижно, и Эмиль в который раз спохватился, что, наверное, из его речи понятно одно слово из трёх, надо было как-то попроще или вообще пробовать объяснить на финском (ага, легко сказать, если из нужных слов навскидку в голову приходит только «мама», «маленький» и «говорить»!).<br/>
Что-то мелькнуло искрой в серых глазах, дрогнули уголки губ тенью улыбки, и Лалли коротко отозвался:<br/>
— Давай.<br/>
— Что? — не понял Эмиль, хотя слово было даже не финское, а вполне внятно произнесённое шведское.<br/>
— Ты сказать слова. Теперь целовать.<br/>
А Лалли с каких пор знает, как будет по-шведски «целовать»?!<br/>
Или, может, не знает, неправильно понял слово?<br/>
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? — осторожно переспросил Эмиль, хотя на самом деле от этого не было бы толку, если Лалли путает значение слова. Увы, перевода на финский не знал уже он, так что спросить иначе не мог.<br/>
(Чего уж там, ему хотелось верить, что всё Лалли понимает правильно.)<br/>
— Да. Давай.<br/>
Ладно, в худшем случае его обшипят. И будет неловко. Но на «Ты сам сказал сделать!» его запасов финского хватит.<br/>
Лалли не отводил взгляда — цепкого, ищущего, — и Эмиль, придвинувшись ближе, в последнее мгновение зажмурился, коснулся губами коротко и быстро...<br/>
Было бы коротко и быстро, если бы Лалли не подался к нему — легко, еле заметно, но всё-таки явно подтверждая, что имел в виду именно то, что сказал, и никаких ошибок перевода. Эмиль не удержался, вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, поцеловал крепче, увереннее: совсем потерял голову на несколько секунд, зачарованный странностью поцелуя с привкусом антисептика и дурацкого «супа из сухарей», — пока Лалли не укусил его.<br/>
Резко, неприятно и обидно.<br/>
— Ай, больно же! За что? — возмутился Эмиль, вскидывая руку к губам. «Ты же сам просил тебя поцеловать, что теперь не так?».<br/>
— Больно, — Лалли поднял руку симметричным жестом, и до него дошло:<br/>
— Ох. Я идиот. Прости. Я, э... больше не буду?<br/>
Растревоженная царапина сочилась кровью — Лалли слизнул её быстрым движением, и Эмиль прикипел взглядом к его губам: мысль, что он только что <i>действительно его целовал</i>, до конца не укладывалась в голове. Лалли погладил его кончиками пальцев по щеке и, не отнимая руки, согласился по-шведски:<br/>
— Идиот, — но с этим жестом, тоном, лукавой полуулыбкой слово не было похоже на оскорбление. На что похоже — Эмиль не мог бы сказать, даже если б Сигрюн грозила иначе сбросить его в гнездо троллей. — Будешь. Потом. Ещё. Да?<br/>
— Да, — выдохнул он торопливо. Продолжил спокойнее: — Да, потом, когда заживёт.<br/>
Такая царапина — это недолго, несколько дней, хоть и говорят, что следы от кошачьих когтей плохо заживают. Нетрудно подождать. К тому же... Эмиль задумчиво оглядел Лалли: целовать ведь можно не только в губы.<br/>
Вот, например, пальцы, которые всё ещё касаются щеки?..</p><p>
  <i>03.09.2020</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>